Bring Me To Life
by Corcalamus
Summary: Songfic to Evanesence Bring Me To Life HD Slash You Have been Warned. Please R&R and suicide attempt


**Title: Bring Me To Life**

**Author: Dragonsbane**

**Summary: A song ficlet to Evanescence's 'Bring me to Life' Slash H/D**

Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended Archived: Some of my work is now archived at Authors Note: Book 5 spoilers, suicide attempt and SLASH H/D and because FF.NET is being screwy with the Bold and Italics I decided that ~ This ~ will denote song lyrics. Anything with stars ala *Mooo* means the word should be italicised. Thanks: To Rowenna for being my Beta that I so desperately need… 

Harry's Point of View

 ~ how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb ~

I'm sitting in the window seat of the boys' dormitory, the sixth years are all down in the great hall having dinner and I sit here, alone, again watching the rain. The days pass wearily now, I don't really notice anymore when one day ends and one day begins. I can't feel anything since coming back, coming *_home*_. That's a laughable notion anyway. Can't they see in my eyes? My pain, I thought they could, seems they were wrong, they can't see that there's nothing there anymore. 

~ without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home ~

I need someone to help me, someone to love who won't die, or abandon me. Someone who can be there and I won't have to worry about dying. The only person I can see that being would be Voldemort. Anyone else Voldemort will kill to lure me out. I lean my head on the glass and laugh at the notion. I'm shocked into silence, as I have actually laughed. I can barely remember the last time I did.

~ wake me up inside  
wake me up inside ~  
  


I feel like I'm lost inside, completely wrecked. There's nothing here anymore is there? Well, there is, but it's sleeping. It's dead to the harsh world. Perhaps it's better that way though? 

~ call my name and save me from the dark ~  
  


Someone to call me by my name and mean it lovingly, not in a hero-worshipping fashion, just Harry would do, that'd be real nice. I'd be happier than I think I could explain or say why.

~ bid my blood to run  
before I come undone ~

I can see it all finishing now, blood running, me dying. I can see the headlines in the Daily Prophet. They'll probably take it as another excuse to tar my name. "Tragic Boy Who Lives, Dies" Ha! As if they'd have the guts, Remus would flay them, Dumbledore would _not be pleased and I'm pretty sure even Draco would have a word to say to them._

  
~save me from the nothing I've become ~

That's honestly how I feel, nothing, empty. I have no family that I wish to speak of. No one that can possibly understand how I feel. Apart from poor Neville, but he and I have never really been that close now, have we?

Then there's Draco, interesting young man. Fifth year he was an absolute asshole; this year has been no different. Except the whole he and I being _together_ in every possible sexual connotation of the word _together, I think I'm sick in the head. Malfoy, of all the people and now he's decided he wants nothing more to do with me and again I am lost._

  
~ now that i know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life ~  
  


Isn't it sick? I think, in some sick twisted fashion I love him. How can I possibly love him? Is it because he was the only one who never hero-worshipped me? Is it perhaps because I see part of myself in him? Is it even simply because he has a nice ass? I don't know, all I know is that since we broke up, I feel even worse inside than ever. I think I need to walk. Gryffindor common room will be empty, as im walking it seems to calm me.

  
~ wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark ~  
  


I pace around the room. He could save me if he really wanted, him and that arrogant aristocratic air. I know it's all an act, I've seen behind it, seen the pain of a life he doesn't wish for himself. His father has been living his life again through his son. I do sympathise with him. Perhaps that's why he cast me aside? I know too much of him, have seen too much of his darkness, perhaps he felt vulnerable? That must be it. I wonder where he is, I need to find him.

~ bid my blood to run ~

I'm running down the stairs full speed to the entrance hall. I get there, skid to a halt and turn and run out of the castle through the pouring rain.

  
~ before i come undone ~  
  


Where can he be? I think, perhaps the orchard. He likes it in the orchard, no one else ever goes there as Professor Spout said a lot of nonsense about there being spells on the trees.

~ save me from the nothing i've become ~  
  


He wants to I am sure of it, he wants to save me. I run faster towards the orchard. I see him standing in the center of the orchard looking skyward. I think he's crying. I slow to a walk, a brisk walk.

~ bring me to life ~  
  


I see a knife in his hand… I run forward and he has, I see, slit both his wrists.

  
~ frozen inside without your touch without your love ~

I scream out and catch him as he falls.

~ darling only you are the life among the dead ~   
  


"Save me," I say to him and his eyes bore into mine. He opens his mouth, "Harry? What the hell are you doing here?" I shake my head, "I need you I need you, don't die please." I kiss his forehead and he struggles to keep his eyes open. I see the blood on the orchard trees and I pick him up, surprised at my own strength and I turn and again run towards the hospital wing with my Draco in my arms.

  
~ all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me ~   
  


We enter the hospital wing, I call for Madame Pomfrey and I look at Draco, willing him to hold on, I know I need him now, I see it there for me to know.

~ i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything ~  
  


I can feel him, he loves me… I was right.

~ without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more ~  
  


I can see his eyes willing me to help him now, he must feel the same way. Madame Pomfrey looks at me and is shocked at the scene. She busies herself by saving my beloved's life and before she put him under an enchanted sleep I hear him whisper with conviction,

"Bring me to life"

Thank You To:

Nicole and Rowenna, Nicole for being groovy and Rowenna for ya know the whole beta thing. Love you hon ;-)


End file.
